Down Once More
by mysterious victoria
Summary: Inspired by the Phantom of the Opera, Severus has only option left to somehow end Lily Evans's relationship with James Potter...and it comes to drastic measures. Told in Lily's POV, you can see the final blow Lily gives Severus. The one that decided...


**Hey guys, Mysterious Victoria. I was just listening to the Phantom today, so I started thinking about a possible oneshot. I was writing some HP stuff at that moment, so my head is screaming at me, "SNAPE, JAMES, AND LILY!" So, I just started typing … hehehe. So, our lovely Snape has found out about James and Lily's relationship, and of course, he is quite furious. So, picture Snape as the Phantom, James as Raoul, and Lily as the lovely Christine. Now add Gerard Butler, Emmy Rossum, and Patrick Wilson's voices to their corresponding characters in ****Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera****. In my mind, I can totally see this work. You can YouTube the song "Down Once More", I don't have a link because I'm listening to the album that I have on iTunes … I think I have a majority of the Special Edition soundtrack on my iPod maybe 16 songs … yeah.**

**This is told in Lily's point of view, first person, and it starts out farther into the song.**

**Hope you all enjoy, "Down Once More"**

[[ _Setting: A secret hideout which has a water canal and which Snape has claimed his own get away _]]

I glared at my once best friend. He seemed pretty angry, but it was truly none of his business anymore if I was dating the very person I once claimed to have hated with every of my living being. I was tired of Severus Snape trying to win me back, trying to do everything in his power to ruin my only relationship, and I was way more than tired of Severus's lousy excuses of calling me a mudblood.

"Pity comes too late – turn around and face your fate. An eternity of this before your eyes!" Severus growled angrily. He gave back my ring that James had given me, and Severus turned away. I tried to think of how I could get him to understand what I was trying to tell him along. I remembered when I _sang_ to him, he seemed to get my point and like my singing. I didn't want to, but it might be my only chance. _That sounded so cliché and stupid, but _oh well.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies." I sang to him. It was a bit off key I think, but it seemed to hit him because he turned back to me with some tears in his eyes, which was mesmerizing for me to see because I had never seen it before. He turned away for a second, and an excited grin crept across his face.

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" Severus said excitedly. I turned towards the gate, and James was there, breathing heavily. _What was he doing here_?! "Potter, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true – you have truly made my night!" With one arm, he brought me next to him, which I did not like at all. To be this close was too gross – now at least it was.

"Let me go!" I hissed angrily and desperately. Severus smirked at me.

"Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?" James called to him.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" Severus taunted excitedly.

"James, it's useless." I called to him shaking my head.

"I love her! Does that mean _nothing_? _I love her_! Show some compassion." James called back to Severus who had started to get angry again. I shook my head; that was a terrible move on his part.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Severus reviled angrily.

"Lily . . . Lily . . . Let me see her . . ." James pleaded leaning against the gate.

"Be my guest." Severus said opening the gate with a flick of his wand, which I realized James didn't have. He walked through as Severus walked up to him, "Potter, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" The doors closed. He cast a spell which stunned James for a second, and ropes were tied around his neck and arms which bound him to the door. This was just unbelievable. I completely frozen; I had no idea what to do. "Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now . . . except Lily!" I gaped in disbelief. "Start a new life with me – Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is your choice! _This is the point of no return_!" I was shaking my head; _this couldn't be happening – it couldn't_! _I have to choose whether James gets to live or not, if I do, I stay with Severus_ . . . _if I don't James dies_ . . .

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold, and turn to tears of _hate_!" I sang angrily and loudly to Severus. Severus turned furious very quickly.

"Lily, forgive me, please forgive me. I did it all for you, and all for _nothing_!" James called to me sympathetically, shaking his head.

"Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend. We had such hopes, and now those hopes shattered."

"Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity." Severus said furiously.

"Say you love him, and your life is _over_!" James called to me, trying to dissuade me.

"Past all hope of cries for help. No point in fighting." Severus continued, his face fuming.

"Either way you choose, he has to win."

"For either way you choose, you cannot win!"

They both called to me at the same time, and I did realize how this crazy the situation actually was, but Severus was serious. He would kill James if he had to. After everything's James has done to him . . . I'd be very surprised if he didn't want to kill James.

"So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his _grave_?" Severus asked me as he tugged roughly on James's noose.

"Why make her lie to you, to save me?" James taunted at Severus, which made him even more furious.

"Angel of Music . . . . Who deserved this?"  
"Past the point of no return."  
"For pity's sake, Lily, say no! Don't throw your life away for my sake!"

"His life is now the prize, which you must earn!"  
"Why do you curse mercy?"

"I fought so hard to free you . . ." James said sadly.

"Angel of Music . . ." I sang to Severus as he said to me simultaneously,

"You've passed the point of no return."

"You deceived me – I gave you my mind blindly." I said angrily.

"You try my patience, Lily. Make your choice!" Severus demanded. There was a moment of silence where I told James I had made my decision through Legimins. James kept shaking his head, trying to dissuade me as I went down to Severus,

"Pitiful creature of darkness . . . . What kind of life have you known?" I sang to him, tears making their way slowly down my face at what I was about to do, "God, give me courage to show you, _you are not alone_." I leaned in and kissed him. Thinking about James's reaction made more tears spill from my eyes. Not only did I not want to kiss him, but also the kiss itself was . . . sickening. It seemed like an eternity that we kissed. When we broke from the kiss, we looked at each other for a moment. Then _he_ leaned in and kissed me. I could hear James trying to break away as we broke again from our kiss. "I'm sorry Severus." He turned away, looking very troubled and confused. But then he made his decision. He walked away, hiding his face.

"Take her – forget me – forget all of this!" Severus called to James slicing his ropes with a flick of his wand. "Leave me alone – forget all you've seen." I went over to help James, and I got him into the boat. "Go now – don't let them find you! Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell!" I looked back over at him, "The secret you know, of the angel in hell!" And I kept second guessing myself. I looked back between the two. "Go!_ Go now_ – go now and _leave me_!" I was startled and taken aback by his anger, and James and I rowed out.

"Wait James," I said.

"What's wrong?" James asked seriously.

"I need to do something," I started to explain.

"No way you're going back there Lily Evans – he was going to hurt you!" James said outrageously.

"I am well aware of that James." I said quietly, realizing that fact in all reality. "But, I have to do this," I looked back up at him; he nodded with a bit of hesitation. I jumped out of the boat onto a little walkway not far from where we were, and I ran through a door to find Severus, sitting there.

"Lily, I love you . . ." I walked quietly up to him; he looked up at me with tears glistening in his eyes. I took his hand gently, opened it up, placed my ring back in his hand, and closed his hand back up. I left Severus; I had already done enough to damage to him as it was. I didn't need to do any more . . .

_Little did she know that she would haunt his mind and heart for the rest of Severus Snape's life._

**The End! **

**Please review and have a good night!**


End file.
